Embodiment of the invention are generally related to data analysis, and more particularly to recognizing actions from data sets using statistical classifiers such as Hidden Markov Models (HMMs) and Probabilistic Latent Semantic Indexing (PLSI) and recognizing patterns in data sequences using pattern recognition algorithms.